See the sun
by Owlie Wood
Summary: OS Harry et une chanson ne seront pas trop de deux pour tenter d'aider Ron à faire son deuil...


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Oui, les song-fics sont interdites, je sais. Pourtant, voilà... C'est la faute à Dido. Avec des chansons comme les siennes, on ne peut qu'être inspirée. Ce texte est vieux et hors-la-loi, maintenant je le sais. Mais je l'aime bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
Pas question de Quidditch ici, il s'agira certainement de l'un de rares textes que j'écrirai sur le Trio.  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :  
**Une fois n'est pas coutume, rien n'est à moi dans cet OS. Les personnages sortent tout droit de l'esprit de Mrs Rowling et cette magnifique chanson (dont je n'ai pas traduit les paroles, vous aurez donc un petit effort à fournir !) a été écrite par la fabuleuse Dido qui l'interprète de façon merveilleuse…

_

* * *

_

La Mort a des rigueurs à nulle autre pareille ;  
_On a beau la prier  
__La cruelle qu'elle est se bouche les oreilles  
__Et nous laisse crier_

François de Malherbe, Poésies.

* * *

**See the sun**

45…46…47…  
La dernière marche était arrivée. Elle se présentait désormais sous ses pieds. La dernière, la pire à franchir… Celle que l'on rate le plus souvent.  
Harry regroupa toute sa concentration et atteignit le palier du 2ème étage sans que le chargement de son plateau ne se renverse.  
Sa chambre était au bout du couloir de ce motel miteux où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour le reste de la nuit. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il avait à dire et à a façon dont il aurait à le faire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se remettre en marche. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré.

Il était descendu peut-être une heure plus tôt aux cuisines de l'établissement pour lui préparer un café bien fort ainsi que son remède miracle. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au nombre de bouteilles vides trouvées au pied de son lit. Harry comprenait… Il avait toujours compris! Lui mieux que personne savait ce que c'était de vouloir boire pour oublier, pour ne plus avoir à penser. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis son plus jeune âge, les gens n'y ont rien trouvé à redire. Son penchant pour la boisson avait, bien entendu, entaché sa lisse image de « sauveur du monde » mais c'était un vice que le monde sorcier avait consenti à lui accorder et à tolérer. Ils ont cru pouvoir le comprendre et ont préféré faire comme si de rien n'était… Le temps avait fini par aider Harry. Le temps, ses amis et Ginny… Aujourd'hui, il ne buvait plus. Il n'allait vraiment mieux mais au moins savait rester sobre.  
D'expérience, il savait que les lendemains étaient les plus douloureux. De sa période alcoolique, il avait mis au point une recette à base de café, de sel, d'alcool de menthe et de petits piments rouges, une mixture absolument imbuvable mais qui avait le mérite d'éclaircir les idées.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 213. Il avança son poing pour toquer mais s'arrêta en chemin. L'angoisse lui serra l'estomac. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait la personne pour qui il avait pris cette chambre. Il lutta contre ces craintes, finit par réussir à les faire taire et renonça à taper avant d'entrer. De toutes façons, personne ne l'aurait entendu.  
Il pénétra dans la chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fallait que les choses changent. Après tout, il était le Survivant, il était le héros de ce siècle… Une âme avait justement dans cette chambre besoin d'être sauvée… En l'occurrence, celle de son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley…

_I'm coming round to open the blinds_

Harry chercha à tâtons la petite table qu'il avait aperçu la veille en déposant Ron sur son lit. Il la trouva couverte d'autres bouteilles vides. Un juron lui échappa. Il avait pourtant demandé à l'accueil à ce qu'on ne monte pas d'alcool à cette chambre. Ces gens l'avaient vu arriver, ivre mort, affalé sur l'épaule d'Harry, sale et puant. C'était trop leur demander de ne pas chercher à aggraver son cas ?

Débarrassé du plateau repas, il accéda à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'ai marin de cette station balnéaire du sud de l'Angleterre envahit la pièce à l'atmosphère saturée d'alcool. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt pour une belle journée. Harry eut alors la certitude qu'il aurait à le faire aujourd'hui.  
Il se tourna vers le lit où une masse sombre grognait doucement.

- Grmm…mmh… Harry, ferme ça…

Ron était là, étendu sur ce lit, méconnaissable. Une barbe rousse mal taillée lui donnait l'air d'un vieux sans abri. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de boue et de vomi. Harry aurait eu de la peine en le regardant si, au fond de lui, une profonde colère ne l'avait pas agité. Comment avait-il pu laisser son meilleur ami descendre aussi bas ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? C'était finalement peut-être pour cette raison qu'il voulait que tout change… pour lui…

- Non, Ron, désolé ! C'est terminé…

_You can't hide here any longer_

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un autre grognement et un chapelet d'injures.

- Fout-moi la paix Potter ! s'écria Ron en se redressant à moitié alors qu'Harry s'activait à rendre un aspect humain à cet endroit.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, se contenta de répondre Harry.

_My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes_

Quand son regard et celui de Ron se croisèrent, les paroles de Ginny lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle lui avait confié que, de sa période autodestructrice, elle ne gardait comme souvenir que celui des yeux d'Harry.  
Face à Ron, il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Deux yeux éteints, vitreux, où rien ne brûle… Des yeux comme « morts » parce que leur propriétaire a depuis longtemps renoncé à voir. Ceux du rouquin barbu étaient de plus rougis et boursouflés. Il avait encore passé la nuit à pleurer… De toutes façons, il passait _toutes_ ses nuits à pleurer depuis des mois. Depuis l'accident, la vie de Ron se résumait à ces deux choses : l'alcool et les larmes.

- Je vais très bien, répondit Ron en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

_You can't lie still any longer_

Harry sortit de son sac les habits que Mrs Weasley avait préparés pour son fils. Une semaine que Ron avait disparu… D'habitude, on le leur ramenait au bout de trois jours, à l'instant même où il n'avait plus de quoi payer sa boisson. C'est sûrement parce que cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait ramené que tout le monde s'était inquiété. L'idée qu'on ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais, qu'il puisse en finir les traversa enfin à temps pour les faire réagir.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been_

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Ron levant péniblement les yeux vers son ami.

- L'odeur… plaisanta Harry.

Sa pique n'arracha aucune réaction au visage rubicond et inexpressif du jeune Wesley.

- D'anciens compagnons de comptoir m'ont prévenu qu'un grand rouquin picolait dans le coin, soupira finalement Harry. Je suis venu voir de qui il s'agissait. Et hier soir, je t'ai trouvé…

Il était arrivé la veille au pub du patelin au moment où Ron se faisait jeter dehors. Il l'avait vu tomber lourdement sur le sol trempé et ne pas se relever. Il l'avait vu ivre mort une fois de plus.

- Ce n'était pas beau à voir, n'est ce pas ? se moqua Ron avec un sourire mauvais. J'espère au moins t'avoir fait un peu de peine, Harry! Et tu sais quoi ? Je peux faire bien pire…

Il se laissa ensuite retombé sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Harry ? Savoir que je suis en vie ? C'est fait ! Tu peux rentrer chez ta petite femme à présent…

Sa méchanceté ne toucha pas le jeune Auror. Après tout, il la méritait. Il aurait dû agir bien avant… Les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, il le savait avant de venir ici.  
Harry lui jeta à la figue un drap de bain et des vêtements propres.

- Ça va te sembler curieux mais je suis simplement venu faire une balade avec toi…

Un rire gras échappa à Ron alors qu'il déposait lentement les pieds sur le sol de la chambre.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais dingue Potter, se moqua-t-il en se massant douloureusement la nuque.

Harry ne chercha pas à nier. Il regarda son ami se traîner misérablement jusqu'à la salle d'eau, titubant et manquant la chute à plusieurs reprises.  
Oui, Harry était peut-être fou au fond… Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'il le comprenait parfaitement. Hélas pour Ron, il était bien le seul à présent…

_And you have to tell them again and again_

**oOo**

Ron se laissa tombe sur le rebord de la baignoire sabot et se frotta les mains sur le visage. Son esprit était encore tout embrouillé et si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus sujet aux vomissements, les maux de tête, en revanche, ne manquaient pas une occasion de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

D'un geste lent, il laissa tomber au sol les affaires données par Harry et s'approcha du lavabo pour y boire un peu d'eau. Sa gorge était totalement sèche, sa bouche pâteuse et son haleine fétide. En se penchant pour absorber le filet d'eau claire, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir à la propreté douteuse qu'un néon tremblotant venait éclairer. Ron se demanda un instant qui était cet homme aux cheveux gras et désordonnés, à la barbe rousse et aux yeux éteints. Puis il finit par se reconnaître et accusa le coup. Il semblait avoir pris 20 ans en quelques mois. Son allure désormais était celle de ces hommes contraints à vivre dans la rue, endurcis par la solitude et l'indifférence… Il lui était déjà arrivé de dormir dehors même s'il essayait chaque jour de ne pas y penser. C'était assez ironique… Lui qui avait survécu au côté d'Harry, lui qui avait été plongé au cœur des événements et qui avait été d'une loyauté sans faille… Lui, le jeune Auror, héros de la Guerre, décoré de la Médaille du Mérite Magique, il avait tout perdu : son logement, son travail, _elle_…

Son cœur se serra et ses yeux se fermèrent à son souvenir. Ne pouvant plus se regarder en face, il détourna les yeux vers la petite étagère fixée à côté du lavabo. Une bombe de mousse à raser et un rasoir y avaient été déposés. A quoi Harry jouait-il ?

Ron secoua la tête, désabusé. Comme si se débarrasser de sa barbe allait tout régler… Il aurait dû s'en douter. Son ami n'était pas différent des autres. Comme tous, il essaierait de le faire redevenir comme avant, avant que tout n'aille mal… Il lui servirait les mêmes choses idiotes que les gens s'efforcent de dire dans cas-là…

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

Il lui dirait probablement de ne pas se laisser aller, que la vie, malgré ce drame, continuait, qu'il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il chérisse son souvenir tout en continuant à aller de l'avant, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Mais l'argument qui parvenait à réduire à néant la patience dont Ron arrivait à faire preuve dans ces cas-là était « qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça pour lui »… Comme si cette simple idée l'avait effleuré, comme si ce simple constat pouvait l'aider à quelque chose ! Pire encore, il lui affirmerait qu'il sait ce que c'est, qu'il le comprenait…

_But I promise you, you'll see the sun again_

Ron coupa brutalement l'eau du robinet. Tout le monde le lui avait dit… _Je sais ce que tu_ _ressens, je peux comprendre_…  
Comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Ils mentaient… Il en avait eu la preuve à mille et une occasion, comme le jour où il lui avait fallu vider son appartement.  
Ron ôta ses vieux habits sales et entra dans la baignoire alors que la voix de sa jeune sœur lui résonna de nouveau aux oreilles, exactement comme ce jour là…

C'était deux semaines après l'enterrement… Ron était toujours en état de choc. Il ne dormait plus, mangeait très peu et n'avait pas encore versé une larme. Depuis l'accident, il avait réduit son langage à des mots simples, courts et le plus souvent seuls. Ron préférait le silence. De toutes façons, le contraire n'aurait rien pu changer… Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre qu'il fallait faire le ménage dans son studio, puisqu'à en croire l'avis général, vivre dans le passé n'était pas une bonne chose. Lorsqu'il rentra du boulot ce soir là, il découvrit Harry, Ginny et leurs quelques amis encore en vie dans son appartement et se figea sur le pas de la porte en les voyant. Ce ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

- Ron, déclara Ginny en se levant vers lui. Je rangeais ses dossiers quand j'ai trouvé ça…

Sa sœur lui mit sous les yeux une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit « A mes proches, si jamais quelque chose devaient mal tourner ». Le simple fait d reconnaître son écriture si soignée lui donna la nausée. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser aux circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait pu rédiger cette lettre. Ils avaient tous fait de même « au cas où »… Mais elle, si seulement elle avait su… Ron finit par réussir à arracher ses yeux de la petite enveloppe et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je vais me servir un verre de lait, se contenta-t-il de dire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

D'un naturel têtu, Ginny persévéra et le suivit.

- Elle l'a écrite avant le combat de Harry contre Voldemort. Elle l'a fait pour qu'on…

- Où est le lait ? Vous vous en êtes servi ? demanda-t-il énervé, la tête penchée dans le frigo.

- Elle l'a écrite pour nous, Ron… continua sa sœur la voix tremblante. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tous se réunir pour la lire et discuter…

- Je rêve ! Il y avait encore un pack de lait ce matin ! Comment a-t-il pu disparaître dans la journée ?

- Ron, tu ne pourras pas éternellement te murer dans le silence, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave. Arrête, s'il te plaît, avec ton lait et viens avec nous ce soir…

Elle s'était approchée pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule mais sursauta quand son frère fit claquer la porte du frigo.

- ELLE EST MORTE, GINNY ! hurla-t-il fou de rage. Morte… Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'on l'a enterré. Parler d'elle, évoquer son souvenir ne la ramènera pas. Elle est _morte_…

Ses mains furent prises d'un léger tremblement. Sa voix se répercuta quelques secondes sur les carreaux de la petite cuisine. Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes. Il la laissa là sans plus de cérémonie. Arrivé dans son entrée, il attrapa son manteau et repoussa Harry qui tentait de le calmer. Les mots qu'il avait hurlés se répétaient à l'infini dans son esprit. Il descendit en courant dans la rue, évita de justesse un taxi trop pressé et se dirigea vers la superette de son quartier. Il avait besoin de lait ! Jamais de sa vie, il n'en avait eu autant envie. Sans, il était perdu. Il lui en fallait absolument ou sinon…

Arrivé au rayon laitage, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par toutes les briques aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il avait devant lui une quantité impressionnante de différents laits. Mais Ron sut à cet instant qu'il ne retrouverait jamais celui qui, hier encore, se trouvait dans son frigo. Une larme perla à cet instant sur sa joue, pour la première fois… Parce que ce n'était pas un problème de lait… Parce qu'elle était partie définitivement… Parce qu'il venait à l'instant de réaliser ce que cela impliquait.

Plusieurs heures après, il était sorti du magasin, sans lait, mais avec sa première bouteille d'alcool à la main. Depuis ce jour là, Ron n'avait plus vraiment cessé de pleurer. Depuis ce jour, il s'était coupé du monde et le monde ne l'en avait pas empêché, se contentant, sous prétexte de respecter sa douleur, d'une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule en lui assurant que tout finirait par s'arranger.

_And you're asking me why pain is the only way to happiness_

L'eau chaude de la douche délassa les muscles noués de Ronald Weasley. Un léger jet d'eau glacée finit de lui remettre les idées en place. Enfin propre et habillé, il fit de nouveau face au miroir que la buée avait terni. D'un geste de la main, il en retira une partie.  
Même l'esprit un peu plus clair, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Harry venait faire ici. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ron en avait assez qu'on lui fasse la morale. Depuis le drame, il n'arrivait plus à les comprendre. Quand il avait voulu être seul, tous avait refusé de le quitter. En revanche, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été là pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait rompu les ponts. Malgré tout, et pour une raison mystérieuse, Harry était là…  
Ron se passa distraitement la main sur la joue désormais lisse et nette. Et pourquoi malgré tout ça, il avait accepter de l'écouter?

_And I promise you, you'll see the sun again_.

**oOo**

Harry s'assit un instant sur le lit défait. Il était puisé. Lui n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait réfléchi durant des heures à la manière dont il pourrait amener le sujet, à ce qu'il pourrait expliquer. Il regarda un instant le paquet dans son sac à dos. A la manière dont il pourrait le lui donner…

Il pensa un instant appeler Ginny pour la rassurer, pour lui expliquer qu'il l'avait retrouvé sain et sauf. Plus sauf que sain en vérité… Il aurait dû prévenir tous les autres pour qu'ils cessent de le rechercher. Mais une voix au fond de lui l'empêchait de le faire. Ron ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. Harry avait eu de la chance et pour l'instant, il marchait sur un fil. Un pas ou un mot de trop et Ron partirait définitivement. C'était un risque que Harry ne voulait surtout pas prendre, quitte à ce que sa petite amie et sa belle famille se fassent du souci une journée de plus.

_Come on take my hand_

A cet instant, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et il vit dans l'encadrement son meilleur ami comme il l'avait toujours été. Mal à l'aise dans un corps trop grand, hésitant… Seul son visage amaigri pouvait témoigne du mal qui le rongeait. Harry voulu pouvoir lui sourire mais il se retint pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
En venant le chercher, Harry avait espéré tendre la main à Ron, une main capable d'enfin l'aider à se remettre debout. En acceptant de se changer, de se raser, Ron avait saisi cette main. C'était idiot mais il avait fait de cette façon un pas vers eux, de nouveau. Et Ron en était conscient, Harry pouvait le jurer. C'était à présent l'étape la plus difficile : aider Ron à s'en sortir, sans le brusquer, ni le faire à sa place.  
Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu faire ce que son cœur lui disait, dire ces mots qui auraient peut-être crevé l'abcès, qui auraient certainement pu toucher Ron. Mais sa raison lui disait de ne pas se précipiter, que c'était à Ron de se relever seul, qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance. Harry n'avait jamais été un garçon raisonnable. Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à Ron d'un ton moqueur en lui tendant sa mixture secrète.

- Très drôle, Harry… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Bois ! Tu verras bien.

Ron regarda d'un air méfiant le bol fumant et avala timidement une gorgée.

- C'est infect! s'écria-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry ne put contenir un rire, qui lui ôta un poids du cœur.

- Je sais mais c'est efficace ! Tu vas peu à peu sortir de ta torpeur.

Ron lui lança un regard méfiant avant de retenter l'expérience. Harry l'observa faire, secouant légèrement la tête.

- Bon, fit-il en se relevant. Dès que tu as fini, on y va…

- Faire quoi ? demanda Ron surpris.

_We're going for a walk I know you can_

- J'ai envie de m'aérer l'esprit, répondit Harry tout simplement.

- Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, signala Ron en reposant le bol.

Harry s'adossa à la porte.

- Et alors ? Il y a une loi qui l'interdit ? demanda-t-il provocateur.

L'ancien Ron aurait ri à la plaisanterie. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui se contenta de hausser faiblement un sourcil.

- Allez prend tes affaires, soupira-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Cet endroit me flanque le cafard.

Les genoux de Ron craquèrent lorsqu'il ramassa son portefeuille traînant au sol et il sortit dans le couloir sans un regard pour Harry. Il regretta aussitôt la maladresse de ses deux dernières phrases. A part son portefeuille, vide assurément, Ron ne possédait plus rien.

Il ferma la chambre à clé avant de rejoindre Ron pour aller à la réception.

- Tu devrais te couvrir, suggéra Harry alors qu'il faisait tinter pour la troisième fois la clochette de l'accueil. Il fait plutôt frais.

- J'ai pas de manteau, maugréa Ron.

- Je peux te prêter le mien, fit Harry d'un ton malicieux. Ouvre mon sac, il est dedans.

Il entendit le zip de la fermeture éclair, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_You can wear anything, as long as it's not black_

Un long silence s'en suivit. Harry s'amuser à donner un autre petit coup sur la sonnette. Ron semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était mais Harry sentait que la tête de son ami devait valoir la coup d'œil.

- Orange ? finit par réussir à articuler Ron.

- Oui et alors ? répondit Harry en se forçant à avoir l'air surpris.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas non plus de lois l'interdisant, ronchonna le grand rouquin.

- Que veux-tu ? Les lois de notre pays sont mal faites…

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour entrapercevoir le reflet de Ron dans une des vitres de l'hôtel. Le voir dans un manteau orange vif (que Harry avait réussi à dégoter pour l'occasion) assorti à ses cheveux le ramena près d'un an en arrière, lorsque tous les deux avaient échappé à leurs conjointes et à leur boulot le temps d'une journée pour assister à un des matchs des Canons de Chudley, match que les Canons avaient bien évidemment perdu…

Depuis qu'elle était morte, il avait renoncé à porter la couleur. Le noir le mettait certainement à l'abri, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Sa peau avait perdu son teint rose, même ses cheveux avaient terni. Alors cette image orangée, cette impression de chaleur, même fugace et trompeuse, réchauffa le cœur d'Harry.

Le réceptionniste interrompit sa contemplation.

- Cela fera 80£, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Ménage compris bien entendu…

A l'entente du prix, le sourire d'Harry disparut totalement. 80£ pour ce trou à rat ? C'était du vol… Il repensa ensuite à l'état dans lequel il avait laissé la pièce et la quantité d'alcool que Ron s'était faite livré. Finalement, 80£ lui sembla être un prix raisonnable.

- Ron ? Tu mets un "s" au vingt de 80 ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il devait remplir le montant en lettres du chèque.

- Aucune idée, soupira Ron. Je te rappelle que tu étais meilleur que moi en cours.

- Pas de beaucoup, rectifia Harry avec un sourire.

- Meilleur quand même… répondit faiblement son ami.

- Toi, tu l'écris comment quand tu remplis un chèque ?

- Je ne remplis pas de chèque…

- Comment tu faisais ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'était elle qui…

La voix de Ron mourut aussitôt. Son visage sembla se durcir un instant et il tenta de cacher son trouble en se passant une main dessus. Harry allait dire quelque chose quand, sans un mot ni un regard, Ron lui tourna le dos et se précipita vers la porte de l'hôtel. Harry signa le chèque en vitesse le chèque et se lança à sa poursuite.

Une fois dans la rue, Ron avait disparu. Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, sans succès. Il longea l'avenue du bord de mer, observant chaque magasin ouvert dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir un morceau d'étoffe rousse. Ron restait introuvable. Une angoisse soudaine lui serra le cœur. Et s'il avait transplané ? Cette fois-ci, c'était fini… Harry s'apprêtait à renoncer quand une douce mélodie lui parvint. Le son était légèrement grésillant, preuve qu'il devait provenir d'un vieux poste. Peut-être celui d'un des chalutiers qui débarquaient leurs chargements… N'ayant rien à perdre, Harry alla voir.

Il y retrouva Ron, seul face au bateau. Harry remercia intérieurement quiconque pouvait l'entendre pour cela. Le jeune descendit l'entendit arriver et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry simplement. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que, répondit Ron froidement.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Ron s'était enfui mais il aurait préféré que ce soit lui qui le lui dise. Tant pis, il parlerait pour lui…

_Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back_

- Cela fait 8 mois qu'elle est morte, déclara Harry.

- Arrête ! gronda Ron menaçant.

- 8 mois pendant lesquels tu as refusé de prononcer son nom…

- Ferme-la Harry ! le coupa Ron sèchement en lui faisant face.

- 8 mois pendant lesquels tu as refusé que nous en parlions…

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA BOUCLER ! hurla Ron en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste.

Harry soutint son regard meurtrier durant de longues secondes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose s'était rallumé dans les yeux de Ron. Et même si ce quelque chose était dirigé contre lui, Ron était heureux de le voir. Le rouquin finit par se détendre et relâcha Harry.

- De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas comprendre, renifla-t-il dédaigneux.

- Je te rappelle qu'il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie ! protesta Harry.

- Et moi de la femme que j'aimais, répondit Ron tristement.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa. Harry vit les yeux de Ron se remplirent de larmes. Sa propre vision de tarda pas à se troubler. Ils détournèrent chacun le regard, pensant ainsi laisser à l'autre sa dignité purement masculine. Harry reprit tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses émotions et chercha à dire quelque chose d'intelligent. Bien entendu, il ne trouva pas et le silence n'en fut que plus pesant. Seul le bruit des mouettes le rompait de temps à autre, ainsi que la douce voix d'une chanson, s'échappant d'un vieux poste de radio.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
__And you have to tell them again and again_

- J'ai toujours détesté cette chanson, soupira Harry en s'efforçant d'avoir l'ai dégagé.

Ron renifla un instant et tenta un sourire maladroit.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en grimaçant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi _elle_ l'aimait tant…

**oOo**

A peine huit mois ? Il sembla à Ron que cela faisait bien plus, peut-être même des années… Harry disait vrai. Il n'avait plus prononcé son nom depuis l'accident. Cela lui avait paru naturel… car inutile. Il pouvait passer son temps à l'appeler, à hurler son nom, elle ne reviendrait pas pour autant. Alors pourquoi se faire souffrir inutilement ? A quoi bon ressasser des choses qui ne lui feraient que réaliser un peu plus que cette époque là était révolue ? A quoi bon prononcer son nom, en sachant qu'il ne la verra pas se retourner en l'entendant ?

Elle était devenue « elle », celle dont on avait plus besoin de prononcer le nom… Ron n'avait pas vraiment choisi cela, c'était quelque chose qui était venue naturellement. Peut-être les autres parlaient-ils d'elle en d'autres termes… Peut-être les autres parlaient-ils d'elle, tout simplement…

Huit mois… Il avait eu besoin d'Harry pour le réaliser.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

En fait, cela faisait 8 mois, une semaine et deux jours… C'était exactement le temps qui le séparait du moment où le téléphone avait sonné ce lundi-là… Il avait plu toute la matinée et l'humidité ambiante, propre à ce cher pays, n'avait pas permis que les sols sèchent. Ron s'en rappelait parfaitement parce qu'il était arrivé trempé à l'hôpital ce soir là… Une voiture trop pressée n'avait pas fait attention au nid de poule rempli d'eau et l'avait aspergé, des pieds à la tête. Mais comme tout ce qui avait pu se passer à ce moment, il n'en avait eu cure.

Ron était arrivé totalement perdu à l'hôpital Saint-James. Ce genre d'accident était du ressort des urgences moldues et lui n'avait jamais compris grand-chose à ces médecines là… Il n'oublierait jamais l'image qu'il eut en passant les portes battantes des Urgences. Harry, Ginny et Fleur étaient déjà là. Sa sœur sanglotait sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tandis que sa belle-sœur, les yeux rougis, était suspendue au téléphone pour tenter de prévenir le plus grand monde possible. Les chaussures pleines d'eau, son arrivé ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il leva lentement les yeux vers lui et ne put rien faire d'autre que de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Tout personne connaissant ne serait-ce qu'un peu le Survivant que cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Ginny s'était alors précipitée dans ses bras et la voix entrecoupée de sanglot avait tenté une vaine explication. Comme si le fait qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans ce couloir des Urgences au milieu de la nuit n'était pas assez éloquent… Tout s'embrouilla par la suite dans l'esprit de Ron. Il ne retint que quelques bribes de tout ce que sa sœur put lui dire… _Taxi… accident… réanimation… Sainte Mangouste ne_ _servirait à rien_… Il s'était raccroché à Ginny pour ne pas tomber et croisa à cet instant le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami. Ce regard là, il ne l'oublierait jamais… Ce regard-là voulait tout dire… Il voulait dire ce que Ginny tentait de cacher dans un dernier espoir. Il voulait dire ce que Ron avait compris en décrochant le téléphone ce soir-là. Il pressentait ce que l'arrivée du médecin sortant de la salle de réa s'apprêtait à leur annoncer.  
Et ce regard là, Ron venait de le retrouver ce matin, sur un quai, face à un chalutier.

_But I promise you, you'll see the sun again_

- Si on allait s'asseoir ? lui suggéra Harry la voix légèrement rauque. Il y a une jetée là-bas. On pourrait y être au calme…

L'envie de demander « pourquoi faire ? » assaillit Ron l'espace d'un instant avant de réaliser qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il tourna le regard vers l'endroit qu'Harry avait mentionné. Et montré d'un mouvement de menton. Une espèce de langue rocheuse à la surface irrégulière venait fermer l'entrée du port. Plus loin, sur la mer, le ciel prenait une légère teinte rosée, annonçant l'imminence de l'arrivée de l'astre roi.  
Tout compte fait, cela ferait 8 mois, une semaine et trois jours…

Une main se posa dans le dos de Ron.

- Allez, on y va, dit Harry avec un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre assuré. Après je te foutrai la paix, promis…

Ron le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas sans bouger.

Pourquoi toutes ces choses remontaient à la surface maintenant ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour… Ni lui, ni Harry… Pourtant dans cette aube naissante, dans ce port de pêche presque à l'abandon, il avait suffi d'une simple chanson et d'un seul regard pour que les heures les plus douloureuses de sa vie ne se rappellent à son bon souvenir. Les efforts faits jusqu'ici pour tout oublier devinrent alors vains. Sa nuit trop courte et agitée, ajoutée à la quantité d'alcool encore présente dans son sang, ne permettaient pas à Ron de lutter contre son chagrin de façon efficace ce matin.  
Harry se retourna comme pour l'attendre. Voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas, il revint vers lui.

- J'avais un caramel dans ma poche, lui déclara le survivant d'un ton joyeux. On partage ?

Ronald Weasley fut trop surpris pour répondre. Harry poussa alors un profond soupir.

- Ok, je te le laisse, marmonna-t-il. Savoure-le, c'était mon dernier !

Harry déposa alors un carré brun dans la main blanche et glacée de son meilleur ami. Ron regarda longuement le cadeau que l'on venait de lui offrir. Harry attendit qu'il referme le poing sur cette sucrerie avant de reprendre la route de la jetée.  
Le grand rouquin savait pourquoi son ami avait fait ça. Le jour où Potter avait accepté de se faire soigner, elle lui avait offert une boîte de caramels aux algues de la marque Bateau Rouge. Tout le monde avait trouvé cette idée étrange sur le coup… Mais elle leur avait affirmé que Harry aurait besoin d'un produit de substitution à l'alcool... Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le jeune homme à la cicatrice deviendrait l'un des plus gros consommateurs de ces friandises de tout le Commonwealth.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Ron et se fit capturer par le coin de sa bouche, anormalement levé, signe d'un sourire qui venait de se former.  
Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la manche et se mit à suivre Harry, tout en déchirant l'emballage avec un petit navire rouge sang renfermant la petite douceur qu'on venait de lui transmettre. Comme une sorte de passage de témoins…

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

Ron suivit Harry à travers le quai, longeant un parc et se rapprochant de la jetée. Il déchira le papier du petit bonbon qu'il serrait encore dans sa main et le porta à sa bouche. Il savoura avec délice le goût crémeux et légèrement salé de la friandise. Il comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Harry était devenu accro à cette petite douceur. Ils passèrent près d'une poubelle mais Ronald ne put se résigner à jeter l'emballage. C'était sûrement idiot comme comportement mais pour l'instant et jusqu'à ce que le bonbon ait fini de fondre, il préférait le garder. Il le plongea donc dans la poche du manteau orange que Harry lui avait prêté quelques instants plus tôt. Sa main entra en contact avec un autre objet. La douceur du vieux cuir lui fut immédiatement familière et Ron se rappela alors qu'il avait mis son portefeuille tout usé dans sa poche en sortant de l'hôtel. Harry étant toujours à quelques enjambés devant, il le sortit de sa poche et le caressa doucement de la main. C'était le seul objet dont il ne se séparait jamais. Tout le monde le savait. Ron ne possédait rien à part ce vieux portefeuille. Ce n'était même pas par rapport à elle qu'il l'avait gardé. Il l'avait un jour déniché dans une brocante et avait eu un coup de foudre pour cet objet moldu. Il savoura la douceur du cuir du bout des doigts. Le portefeuille était bien mince et ce depuis toujours… Il était rare que l'argent s'y attarde à l'intérieur. Sa famille y avait vu une autre utilité. Les papiers d'identité qui selon eux devaient s'y trouver permettraient de retrouver Ron et de l'identifier si jamais quelque chose devait arriver. Hélas pour eux, ils avaient tort… Et ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point

Ron ouvrit son portefeuille, désespérément vide. Il n'y avait ni carte, ni ticket, ni papier, ni pièce de monnaie. Il passa le doigt sur une petite bosse formée dans le cuir et en suivit le contour. D'autres auraient trouvé cela suspect. Quel était donc cet unique objet qu'il conservait avec lui en toutes occasions ? Seul Ron savait ce qui se cacher dans cette pochette… Seul Ron savait quel était son plus grand secret.

Lorsque le téléphone avait sonné le jour de l'accident, Ron était assis à table. La lueur des chandelles réchauffait le salon d'une lueur nouvelle. Même lui, que l'on avait souvent accusé d'avoir l'émotivité d'une petite cuillère, avait compris tout le charme qu'apportait les bougies. Il avait passé la journée à préparer le repas. Et pour cela, il avait dû simuler un début de grippe assez violent. Avec la pluie qui s'acharnait à tomber le matin même, son supérieur n'avait pas insisté et l'avait cru assez facilement. Pour l'occasion, il était même allé en France, par Portoloin express grâce à ses relations dans le Ministère, pour ramener une bouteille d'un célèbre vignoble français. Cette soirée était importante pour lui. Il lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt pour l'occasion, prétextant une envie soudaine de célébrer la future promotion à la tête du Département des Aurors de Harry. Elle avait accepté et donc prit son air le plus désolé possible lorsqu'elle le contacta le soir même pour lui apprendre qu'une affaire urgente la forçait à se rendre dans le centre de Londres.

-Tu avais promis d'être là ce soir, avait-il ronchonné.

- Je sais, avait-elle soupiré désolée. Mais comprends moi, c'était notre chance de coincer ce type qui s'efforce à vendre des plans mordeurs aux Moldus. Tu sais que cela faisait des mois que nous le traquions…

- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas remettre ça à plus tard ? avait demandé Ron plein d'espoir.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait préféré s'arracher un bras plutôt que manquer à son devoir.

- Ron… avait-elle répondu amusée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible pour rentrer. Attends, je vois un taxi… Il faut que j'y aille.

- Transplane, tu seras là plus vite…

Ron était alors retourné s'asseoir, persuadé que dans quelques instants, il pourrait lui offrir le présent qu'il avait mis en évidence sur la table. Il imagina sa réaction quand elle ouvrirait le petit paquet qui contenait la plaque rectangulaire. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait beaucoup pensé et qu'il comptait enfin réaliser.  
Malheureusement, son taxi ce soir là croisa la route d'un bus. La pluie, l'état du chauffeur, l'excès de vitesse bus, personne ne sut vraiment ce qui avait causé l'accident.

La vie tient souvent à peu de choses. Ron l'avait compris très tôt en devenant l'ami d'Harry Potter. Si elle n'était pas monté dans ce taxi ce soir là, si il n'avait pas plu, si des travaux n'avaient pas eu lieu dans le centre, si le bus n'avait pas eu 5 minutes de retard sur son itinéraire, si un abruti n'avait pas un jour décidé de faire une sale blague à ces Moldus, si elle s'était tout simplement assise de l'autre côté de la banquette…

Selon elle, le meilleur moyen de comprendre les Moldus était de vivre comme eux. C'était quelque chose que Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment mais qui l'avait toujours fasciné chez elle. Comme la fois où pour les persuader du dur labeur qu'était celui d'un elfe de maison, elle les avait forcé, Harry et lui, a suivre Dobby pendant une journée. Sa place au Ministère et son poste à responsabilités exigeait d'elle qu'elle montre l'exemple. Elle avait donc choisi de ne plus utiliser la magie lors de ses sorties en ville. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas transplaner ce soir là… Ron avait supposé que par la suite, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps…

Voilà à quoi cela s'était joué… Un simple refus de transplaner, une simple conviction, ce côté d'elle qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Ron se rappelait l'avoir attendu… longtemps. Puis le téléphone avait fini par sonner. Lorsqu'il revint de l'hôpital le lendemain, il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises devant la table dressée et d'une main tremblante, ouvrit le petit écrin… Durant les jours qui suivirent, il ne réussit à détacher les yeux de cette boîte et de son contenu : une petite plaque de fer pour la sonnette de l'entrée sur laquelle était gravée _Mr & Mrs Weasley_.  
Voilà à quoi son bonheur avait tenu. S'il lui avait demandé la veille…

Ron referma le portefeuille avec tristesse et le replongea dans sa poche. Personne, pas même Harry, ne savait la raison pour laquelle elle était si pressée de rentrer ce soir là. Personne ne savait qu'elle était morte le jour où Ron avait pensé lui demander de l'épouser.

Alors oui… Quand ils estimaient être capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, Ron jugeait avoir le droit de leur rire au nez.

_And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
__And I promise you, you'll see the sun again_

**oOo**

Harry lança un regard discret par-dessus son épaule. Ron le suivait, perdu dans ses pensées. Le caramel avait eu l'effet escompté. Il avait longuement hésité à le lui céder. C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait d'elle. Et durant des années, il avait précieusement gardé cette petite sucrerie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser à des choses comme ça. Bien sûr quand elle avait tendu vers Harry la boîte ornée du petit bateau rouge lors d'une de ses visites dans son centre de cure, sa première réaction fut de lui rire au nez. Puis il apprit à apprécier toute la saveur de ces petites merveilles et aujourd'hui en était totalement dingue. Ce caramel-là n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était le dernier de _la_ boîte. Harry espérait sincèrement que Ron en avait conscience et qu'il en saisissait toute l'importance. Par ce caramel, elle avait tendu à Harry la main qui l'avait sorti du gouffre. Par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir, Harry espérait à son tour en faire de même.

Harry avait perdu beaucoup de monde dans sa vie mais jamais l'être aimé… Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que cela devait être. Aujourd'hui, sans Ginny, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer. Depuis l'accident, c'était une angoisse qui l'assaillait à chaque instant. Il avait peur de perdre sa moitié comme Ron avait perdu la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose d'ironique dans tout ça. D'ironique et d'effrayant en fait… Eux qui avaient survécu à l'enfer, aux épreuves, à Voldemort, ils avaient fini par de croire au-dessus de la mort… Qu'elle parte dans ces conditions-là leur avait rappelé le contraire.

La chaussure d'Harry s'enfonça dans le sable à l'instant où il posa le pied sur la plage. La jetée était à une dizaine de mètre à présent. Il jeta encore un regard à Ron qui suçotait d'un air absent le bonbon. C'était bon signe, cela prouvait qu'il réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'il repensait à elle, à ce soir là, à l'enterrement… Harry n'était pas fier d'infliger ses pensées moroses à son meilleur ami, d'autant plus que lui-même s'efforcer de ne pas y songer. Mais c'était une étape nécessaire, un pas de plus vers la guérison…

Le crissement des chaussures de Ron sur le sable s'arrêta. Surpris, Harry fit rapidement volte-face. Ron n'allait pas faire demi-tour alors qu'ils étaient si près du but. Le grand rouquin leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- J'ai du sable dans les chaussures, marmonna Ron.

Harry ne put retenir un rire nerveux. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mai pas à _ça_…

- Tu vas pouvoir continuer à marcher ou tu préfère que je te porte ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Ron lui envoya un regard noir et lui passe devant la tête haute. Harry le regarda faire en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se vexer comme ça… Elle seule pouvait se vanter de faire apparaître cette moue offusquée sur le visage de Ronald Weasley. Avec les années, c'était même devenu sa spécialité…

_Do you remember telling me you find the sweetest thing of all?_

Si les souvenirs d'Harry étaient exacts, et il y avait fort à croire qu'ils l'étaient, les premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcé dans le Poudlard Express avait suffit à mettre Ron en rogne. Par la suite, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se chercher, de se provoquer pour finalement se trouver. Harry avait toujours songé que ce raccourci avait quelque chose de poétique mais qu'il passait sous silence les années de souffrance qu'il avait enduré entre ces deux-là… Car c'est une réelle souffrance que de vivre entre deux personnes qui s'aiment mais qui ne se le disent pas.

Quant à savoir lequel des deux avaient fait le premier pas, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes en était tout bonnement incapable… C'est un sujet qui avait animé pendant quelques années les repas dominicaux au Terrier. Personne n'avait été capable de trancher et les deux principaux concernés prenaient un malin plaisir à se renvoyer la balle… Finalement, Harry avait fini par se résigner. Jamais il ne saurait qui avait commencé. C'était un peu comme cette histoire de la poule et de l'œuf. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre…  
Il leva les yeux vers le dos de Ron. Lui, pourtant, avait désormais à vivre sans elle.

Ils grimpèrent sur les énormes blocs de roche et se retrouvèrent face à la mer.

- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de me dire que nous allons tenter de rejoindre la France à la nage, bougonna Ron.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le soleil commençait à s'élever au dessus des flots, inondant les terres d'une douce lueur orangée. Ses rayons les réchauffaient timidement. Seul le bruit régulier du va-et-vient des vagues venait briser le silence.  
Harry repensa à la joie (et la délivrance) qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant ensemble. Il se souvint de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il avait retrouvé Ron après leur premier vrai rendez-vous, au sourire qu'elle arborait à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, à l'horrible chose que Ron avait jugé utile de lui offrir pour la protéger du danger et qu'elle avait (en allant à l'encontre de son scepticisme affirmé) accepté de porter. Il se souvint que dans les heures les plus sombres, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de la protéger, allant même jusqu'à vouloir se sacrifier. Comportement héroïquement idiot qui avait toujours eu le don d'agacer Harry car inutile… Des deux, c'était bien souvent Ron qui avait le plus besoin de protection…

_You said one day oh this was worth dying for_

Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement su tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré à vouloir se protéger mutuellement. Il se souvint de toutes ces heures qu'ils avaient passer à lui faire part de leurs projets, comme celui de faire le tour du monde, de faire un élevage de dragonneaux, d'offrir à tout elfe de maison une éducation juridiquement suffisante pour les mener à l'émancipation ou encore de voler jusqu'en Bulgarie pour aller botter les fesses de Viktor Krum, ou encore comme celui de retourner une dernière fois à Poudlard et pourquoi pas y enseigner, ouvrir une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse ou devenir testeur de balai… Ou même tout simplement vivre heureux, avoir des enfants et pourquoi pas se marier…

_So be thankful you knew her at all_

Il était facile de dire à Ron qu'il avait eu la chance de la connaître. C'est ce que l'on dit souvent aux gens touchés par un décès. On ne peut s'empêcher de rappeler à quel point l'être cher était merveilleux et combien on devait remercier le ciel d'avoir pu le côtoyer. Harry avait entendu ça des millions de fois. Comparé au sort de certains, à celui de Neville, de ses parents, Ron devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu goûter à ce bonheur là… Pendant ces quelques années, il avait eu la chance de vivre avec elle. Mais n'était-ce pas au fond cruel ? C'était exactement comme laisser quelqu'un aux portes du paradis, lui permettre d'entrevoir ce qui s'y passe tout en lui répétant à chaque instant qu'il n'y entrera jamais… C'est une sensation qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré, parce que des êtres bien attentionnés l'y avaient confronté. Pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait la lui infliger.

Sa méthode serait tout autre et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle marcherait… Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer et plongea les mains dans son sac pour en sortir le paquet.

_But it's no more_

**oOo**

Ron ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait mal… Mal au cœur à cause des remontées acides que provoquaient la chose immonde que Harry l'avait forcé à boire et qui se mariait on ne pouvait plus mal avec le caramel, mal aux yeux à cause de la forte luminosité… et mal tout simplement parce qu'Harry le forçait à ressasser des choses qu'il avait préféré oublier, parce qu'une lame glacée lui perforait les entrailles, parce que cette fichue chanson ne voulait pas le quitter.

Quoi qu'Harry ait décidé de faire à présent, Ron espérait simplement qu'il le fasse vite et qu'il mette fin à ses souffrances, rapidement.

- Je t'ai amené un petit quelque chose, murmura Harry la vois légèrement tendue.

Ron se mit à craindre le pire. Il aurait dû s'en douter… Au fond, Harry ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Il avait certainement amené une des ses photos, où la lettre qu'elle avait écrite avant de mourir et où elle disait combien elle l'aimait et où elle lui demandait de ne pas vivre dans son souvenir et d'aller de l'avant… Pourquoi étaient-ils tous persuadés qu'il fallait forcément en passer par là ? Il avait cru Harry différent, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé ce regard larmoyant, ces inepties dénuées de sens, ses « Tu te souviens de… » qui ne servait qu'à le faire souffrir un peu plus… Parce qu'au lieu de lui parler d'elle, il avait voulu l'emmener promener, _lui_…

Quelque soit l'objet qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui remettre, Ron se promit de le jeter à la mer.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

- Ferme les yeux et tends les bras, lui demanda Harry.

- Mon vieux, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! répondit Harry en appuyant chaque mot.

Ron chercha encore un instant à déceler quelque chose dans le regard de son ami avant de fermer les yeux avec mauvaise grâce. Il tendit ensuite mollement une main.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? se moqua Harry. Les deux mains !

Ron marqua son agacement par un soupir sonore et tendit l'autre bras. Les mains de Ron se retrouvèrent aussitôt écrasés entre cette chose et la roche.

- Tu aurais pu dire que ce truc pesait un tonne ! s'écria Ron en massant ses articulations douloureuses.

- Tu aurais aussi pu tendre les bras comme je te l'avais demandé et pas comme une fillette l'aurait fait, signala Harry pas compatissant pour un sou.

Ron lui envoya un regard noir avant de ramener la chose sur ses genoux. Harry lui offrait un livre… Vieux et tout corné, qui sentait aussi le renfermé. Ron mit quelques instants pour comprendre duquel il s'agissait. Quand il réalisa, il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Personne à part Harry n'y avait encore pensé.

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

- Tu vas rire, expliqua Harry sans s'attarder sur le trouble en Ron qu'il venait de provoquer, mais après tout ce temps là, je ne l'ai encore jamais lu…

Un rire mêlé à un sanglot échappa à Ron Weasley.

- Moi, non plus… avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour y remédier, non ? suggéra Harry d'une voix badine.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et vit une larme se mêler au doux sourire que Harry arborait. Puis il caressa un instant la belle couverture ouvragée avant d'ouvrir le livre à sa page de présentation. Un éclat de rire sonore et sincère s'éleva lorsqu'il reconnut son écriture. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel livre mais du sien...

- Je t'écoute, déclara Harry. Si on veut finir avant ce soir, mieux vaut commencer toute suite…

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire :  
- _L'histoire de Poudlard…Que je baptiserais plutôt : L'histoire révisée de Poudlard, encore appelée : Une histoire très partiale et incomplète de Poudlard, qui laisse dans l'ombre les aspects les moins reluisants de l'école._

Il échangea avec Harry un regard amusé avant de passer à la page suivante.

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again…_

* * *

- _And I promise you…_

- Harry…

- Quoi?

- Boucle la…

-…

-…

_-… you'll see the sun again…_

- Harry!

- Ok, ça va, j'arrête. De toutes façons, elle était finie…

**FIN**


End file.
